daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Aashni Hawke
Messere Hawke was uninterested in sitting down for many interviews. 'Read the bloody book. All you'll write are lies anyway, and I already blame someone else for those.' My assurances I would write what she asked were met with increasingly apparent disbelief. 'Fine.' I had finally gotten somewhere. 'If Carver will sit down and talk to you, so will I.' She didn't ask for much. I made the mistake of saying it, and her eyes narrowed, already so dark I couldn't make out their expression. 'Would you rather I said Leandra or Seamus? Count yourself lucky.' Overview Physical Appearance The stories say, but I could hardly see the Amell line in her. Perhaps in her temper, or the line of her neck - and I had just spoken to Gamlen, had known the Amells since before Leandra left. Pure Rivaini. Chocolate skin, matte-black hair...and I have no difficulty understanding how she hid her magery. Even now, I could not believe I wasn't talking with a warrior. Malcom Hawke, rumor had it, actually trained with the Templars while he was still in the Circle. Now I believe it. There was no softness in her. Personality Abrupt, direct - these could describe Aashni, Champion of Kirkwall. Oddly enough, not insulting. Were I to guess, she sees no point in petty insults, and I already can guess what response she would have to major ones. The rumors and Tale of the Champion make that clear. Or, to borrow her turn of phrase, you could ask Meeren, Kelder, Javaris, the Arishok, Jamies... No, you can't. Not unless you have a direct line to the Maker himself. 'Talents and Skills' Her magic is well-recorded, now. However, I would not challenge Messere Hawke to any feat of strength or contest of arms. I do not know, but the way she moves - I have spoken to Templars, mercenaries, and even on one terrifying occasion bandits. No, someone else can test the skills of the Champion. Biography History Malcom trained both Aashni and Carver to follow his path as a mercenary, until Aashni's magic manifested. Then, he focused on a mix of staff-work and magic, while Carver settled into his two-handed sword. He gave them both whatever they needed to hide. Bethany chose to follow a gentler path until her magic showed, but even then she wanted to be ordinary. When Malcom started hiring out as a mercenary again, he always made Aashni and Carver promise to look out for the girls. They did their best. In-game (WIP) Post-game (WIP) Relationships Whatever else is said, do not doubt the closeness of the three - no, four - at the heart of the Tale. Carver Hawke, Aashni Hawke, Fenris, and Varric Tethras. Varric insists he is not actually part of the inner circle, but he was able to write the Tale of the Champion and still has all his fingers. There are others, later. Keran, Bren, Bran...but it is those four first. Miscellaneous WIP Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Hawke Category:Toshi Nama Category:Force Mage